


You're So Sweet, I Wanna See You Rough

by GallifreyanAtHearts



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, Slapping, Submission, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanAtHearts/pseuds/GallifreyanAtHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s so fucking hot that Gabe can’t bear it, seeing Bill, desperate and ashamed, on his knees, pleading brokenly.  Which is the problem.  Getting off on being cruel to Bill feels wrong, even if Bill gets off on it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Sweet, I Wanna See You Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, I don't know what came over me. I completely blame Tara.  
> Though the characters are having consensual sex, there are definite abuse triggers in here, so be warned.  
> Thank you to my best friend, Eliana (nagatha_christie)

“Please?”  Bill begs.  “We haven’t in months.”

“We’ve discussed this before.  It makes me uncomfortable.”  Gabe is frowning at Bill from where he sits on the edge of the bed.  “It’s...ugh.  It hurts you.”

“That’s the point, dumbass.”  Bill rolls his eyes.

“But I don’t want to hurt you.  I love you.”  Gabe says.

“So if you didn’t love me, it would be easier?” 

Gabe sighs.  Bill isn’t going to drop it.  It’s probably the one thing Bill is into that Gabe isn’t.  It’s not even that Gabe isn’t into it.  Because he is, oh god, he is so into it.  It’s so fucking hot that Gabe can’t bear it, seeing Bill, desperate and ashamed, on his knees, pleading brokenly.  Which is the problem.  Getting off on being cruel to Bill feels wrong, even if Bill gets off on it too. 

“C’mon, Gabey, please.”

“Shut up.”  Gabe’s voice rises to an abrupt shout.

Bill’s eyes go wide.

“You shut that fucking pretty little whore mouth until I tell you otherwise.”  Gabe’s voice returns to its normal level but there is an edge to it.

Bill’s jaw clamps shut, but his eyes shine.  Gabe can see that Bill is already starting to get hard in his stupidly tight jeans.  Gabe barks a laugh.  He crooks his finger and Bill walks cautiously over to where Gabe sits.

“So easy.”  He says, eyeing Bill’s crotch.  It’s pretty much at his eye level, it’s hard not to.  “Such a slut; your cock always ready at a second’s notice.  And right in my face, too.”  He meets Bill’s gaze.  “You wanted me to see how easily you get turned on.  Such a fucking exhibitionist slut.  You’re lucky you’re pretty.  Because otherwise no one would bother with you.  Who could love such a needy, promiscuous little whore?” 

Bill whimpers, and Gabe hesitates, takes a deep breath, and continues, noting Bill’s obvious hard-on.  He smirks down at Bill before putting his hands on Bill’s shoulders and pushing him down on to his knees.  He knows he’s going to hate himself for giving into Bill on this later, so he’s going to damn well make it worth regretting.  Bill goes down willingly and easily.  Gabe runs his fingers through Bill’s hair gently.

“Hair’s getting long again.”  Gabe remarks, before suddenly grabbing a fistful of it and pulling, tilting Bill’s face up to Gabe’s.  “Worthless.”  Gabe spits. 

Bill blinks his wide, darkening eyes at him. 

“Don’t look at me like that.  You know it’s true.  You’re trash.  As much purpose as a used condom.  Same purpose as a used condom.” 

Bill whimpers again, but his eyes shine, betraying how eager he is. 

“Good for nothing other than holding old, dried up cum.”  He yanks at Bill’s hair again.  “I bet you want that.  I bet you’re desperate for me to come all over your fucking face.”  Bill whines, and Gabe loves the helpless sound of it, the way Bill seems unable to stop himself from unraveling in Gabe’s hands.  And Gabe, for his part, is so turned on by the sight of Bill, powerless and vulnerable, the very idea of how desperate Bill is.  His cock aches and strains against his jeans.  He looks at Bill, really _looks_ , from his hair, clenched in Gabe’s hand, to his wide, pleading eyes and the way he bites his lower lip, to the way Bill’s neck looks as Gabe forces his face upward.  Gabe’s eyes travel Bill’s torso, bent over, prone and vulnerable, study the way Bill’s hands are locked behind his back, even though Gabe hadn’t told him to do so.  The corners of Gabe’s mouth turn upward slightly, just for a second, when Gabe’s eyes reach Bill’s crotch, Bill’s tight pants doing nothing to disguise how hard he is, how much he wants this, for Gabe to pull and yell and taunt.

Gabe takes another deep breath, determined to ignore his near-painful hard-on, in a strained effort to prolong this, for Bill’s sake.

“You disgust me.”  Gabe hisses, the tiniest waver in his voice.  Gabe steadies his breathing before continuing.  “Why should I do anything for you, give you anything?  Why the fuck should I waste a perfectly good orgasm on something like you?” 

Bill has this look on his face like he’s about to burst into tears; he’s biting his lower lip and he’s looking at Gabe like Gabe has crushed every dream he has ever had.  Bill tilts his head farther back too look up at Gabe better, and Gabe’s heart breaks at the pitiful way that Bill’s eyes plead to him.

Gabe stops and releases his grip on Bill’s hair without thinking and smoothes it down.

But then in a tiny voice,

“Please.” 

And Gabe is absolutely powerless against the desperate plea in Bill’s voice.

“Then don’t look so fucking pathetic.  You’re like a kicked puppy.” 

Bill’s eyes widen again, looking up at Gabe eagerly. 

Gabe lets out another harsh laugh.

“You think I’m going to let you suck my cock if you make me feel sorry enough for you?” 

Bill blinks at him, still biting his lip. 

Gabe narrows his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re pathetic.  So go on.  Tell me what you want.  What you need.  I wanna hear exactly how worthless and desperate you are.” 

Bill looks down at the floor.

“I…” 

Gabe slapped him across the face before he could continue.  It wasn’t the hardest slap Gabe had ever given someone, but it was hard enough that Bill’s face reddened where Gabe’s hand had made contact and tears sprung into Bill’s eyes.  Gabe was braced for Bill’s reaction this time and remained unmoved.

“I have graciously given you permission to speak.”  Gabe says.  “So you will look at me when you do so.  Do you understand?”  He grabs Bill's hair and yanks, pulling his face up without waiting for his answer.

Bill whimpers and squirms, partly from Gabe’s words and partly trying to alleviate the discomfort caused by his jeans.  Gabe knows from experience that Bill’s cock is aching and that he is desperate to be touched.  Which is really all Gabe needs to go on. 

They’ve done this before, not frequently, but they have, except they’ve never gone this far.  Gabe’s certainly never struck Bill before, and he hates himself a little bit, but the frantic desperation on Bill’s face is just too much for Gabe to ignore.  Gabe is starting to realize that he has no idea how far Bill is willing to go with this, and it scares him a bit, but it excites some part of him also, which scares him more.  His breath comes in a wavering gasp.  He ignores his own cautious instincts in favor of shouting at Bill.

“Well?  I’m still waiting for an answer.”  Gabe wears a mask of disgust, his eyes narrowed, his lip curled.  “Can’t even talk properly.  Like you’re not even a person.”

“My face.  Please.”  Bill chokes out.  He closes his eyes for a second and then opens them again, and in a steadier, but also pleading voice, continues.  “Please, Gabe, please.  I need you to fuck my face.”  His breath comes hard, like he finds it difficult.  “Oh god, Gabe, fuck my face.  Come in my mouth.  I’m just here for your cum.  Like you said.  Please.”  He’s looking up at Gabe with giant, pleading, half-crazy eyes, pupils consuming almost the entirety of his irises. 

Gabe slaps him again. 

Bill closes his eyes tightly, against pain and tears, against what he is afraid Gabe might do next.

“Who told you you’re allowed to say my name?”  Gabe spits.  “God only knows where your mouth has been.  Why on earth would I let it near me?”

“Please.”  Bill gasps, still obviously hurting from Gabe’s strike, his cheek bright red, Gabe’s handprint clearly visible. 

Gabe puts a lot of effort into ignoring the pained tear that rolls down Bill’s face.  Gabe forces out a short, brusque laugh.  He’s so turned on that he can’t stand to drag this out much longer; he just wants Bill’s mouth on his cock.

“Please, Gabe.”

Gabe pulls harder at Bill’s hair. 

“What did I just fucking say?  Are you a fucking idiot on top of a worthless piece of trash?  I’ll fucking hit you again, I swear.  Is that what you want, you nasty little scum?”

Bill’s “Yes,” is so quiet that Gabe isn’t sure he heard correctly.  But he knows he did.  And he can’t bring himself to do it again.

“Well that just takes all the fucking fun out of it, doesn’t it?”  He releases Bill’s hair roughly, throwing Bill’s head backward as he does.  Bill’s eyes are still sparkling with unshed tears.  Gabe has to swallow a lump in his throat, resisting the urge to look away.  He undoes his belt buckle and then his jeans.  He moves closer to the edge of the bed and he pulls Bill closer, and Bill moves forward, complying.

“I’m not going to fuck your face.”  Gabe says.  “I’m not going to do all the work for you, waste the energy  on you, so you better do a fucking good job of sucking my cock or I’ll get really fucking pissed off.  Because if you can’t even suck cock right then what’s the fucking point of you?”

Bill looks at him with relief in his eyes, lips parted.

“Thank you.”  He whispers.  Gabe rolls his eyes.

“Get the fuck to it.  It’s not gonna fucking suck itself.  That’s why there are dirty little whores like you.” 

Bill whimpers but pushes aside the sides of the zipper of Gabe’s jeans to better get to the waistband of his underwear.  He quickly pushes the fabric aside so he can get to Gabe’s cock.  It’s not a fabulous position, or a comfortable one, but Bill does at he’s told, shifting on his knees to compensate for the uncomfortable way his neck is bent.

Gabe closes his eyes as Bill’s mouth meets his cock.  Bill just fucking goes for it, wrapping his almost pornographically pretty lips around Gabe’s cock.

Gabe almost whines but swallows the sound; Bill is really fucking good at this, always has been.  He does this thing with his fucking swirly tongue that makes it hard for Gabe to breathe properly.  Bill swallows around his cock and Gabe holds back a moan.  He’s usually enthusiastically loud – Gabe loves to let Bill know how good he makes Gabe feel – but right now, he’s not going to give Bill the satisfaction.

Sometimes it almost bothers Gabe how many dicks Bill must have sucked to get this good.

Now is not one of those times - not when Gabe is so turned on that just the idea of Bill’s mouth could almost make him come.  Not now, when oh-fucking god Bill’s hot mouth, Bill taking him deeper, his cock practically hitting the back of Bill’s throat.  Gabe wonders vaguely how the fuck Bill is breathing.  It’s a moment before he remembers the role he’s supposed to be playing and then another few before he can form the words.

 “Is that all you can do?”  He taunts, grabbing Bill’s hair again.  He laughs breathlessly, trying and failing to sound cruel. 

“Pitiful.  I guess I’m going to have to do the work anyway.”  He pulls Bill’s face off of his cock, though it takes some willpower.  A trail of saliva runs from Bill’s lips, red and used, to the head of Gabe’s cock.

“No, please.  Give me another chance.”  Bill’s plea comes in a hoarse, broken voice. 

Gabe pushes Bill’s face back down, after making a face to let Bill know that he better get it the fuck right this time.  Gabe holds the back of Bill’s head though, and Bill lets Gabe fuck himself with Bill’s mouth.  No matter how Gabe moves his hips, Bill just takes it.

Gabe knows that he’s not going to last long, not with the way that Bill looks, held in place by Gabe’s hand in his hair, lips red around Gabe’s cock, not the way that Bill’s mouth moves as he fucks it, the way his throat flutters involuntarily.  When Gabe’s thrusts become erratic, Bill picks up the slack, sucking again, his cheeks hollow around Gabe, swallowing, and it just undoes Gabe, every shred of composure that he had been clinging to for the sake of the act, gone.

Gabe comes hard and breathlessly, not managing to bite back quiet moans of “Fuck,” and he pulls Bill off of him by his hair as he does, some of his cum making it into Bill’s mouth, some catching his cheek and hair.  Gabe holds tightly to Bill’s hair, breathing hard in the aftermath of his orgasm.

After a few moments, he abandons his hold on Bill, smoothing his hair absently, regaining his sense of time and place. 

Bill looks at him, flushed, with eyes questioning, his lips red and parted, wet with saliva and Gabe’s cum.  He looks spent, bringing back to Gabe’s mind the comparison to a used condom and Gabe wants to cringe.  Gabe knows that Bill is waiting for Gabe to tell him how poorly he performed, how Gabe now knows better than to bother with him.  Gabe doesn’t want to.  Mostly he wants to wrap a blanket around Bill, kiss his forehead and hold him in his arms for about a thousand years.

But Bill just cocks his head, staring at Gabe.

Gabe knows that he needs to finish this properly.  For Bill’s sake. 

It takes a lot of effort but he works up a look of disgust.

“Was that the best you can do?”  He sneers.

Bill looks at him with big, needy eyes, dark with arousal.  It makes Gabe sick.

“That was pathetic.  If you think for one second that you’re getting to get off tonight then you’re even stupider than I thought.  I’m going to shower.”

And Gabe stands up, kicking Bill half-heartedly as he does so. 

He strips quickly and makes for the bathroom.  He closes the door behind him, slamming it in his haste, and sinks to the floor, feelings of guilt flooding him.  He knows that the second that he is gone, the charade is finally over.

Gabe wants to return immediately and hug and kiss Bill, give him love and affection, but he gives Bill a moment, because Bill is almost certainly jerking off, which Gabe feels strangely weird about.  The idea of Bill kneeling there, with his eyes closed and his mouth open, hand on his cock, maybe moaning softly is a gorgeous one to Gabe.  However, knowing that Bill’s cheek is still red with Gabe’s handprint, where he slapped him - not once but twice - and that Bill is close to tears because of Gabe’s words makes Gabe feel awful.

He sits with his back to the door, knees to his chest, resting his head on them, still breathing hard.  Of all the stupid kinks Bill could have, it just _had_ to be this one.  Gabe doesn’t have it in him to be cruel, not to Bill, and it drains him.  Gabe hates the way that he gets into it, hates that there is some part of him that enjoys tormenting the man he loves.  But he also loves it, in a strange way.  Loves that Bill trusts him enough to let Gabe do this to him.

He stands and leans over the bathtub to start running the water.  He waits as long as he can stand before he returns to the bedroom, armed with a damp washcloth, but he needs to see Bill, take care of him.

Bill is laying half on the bed, legs draped over the end with his eyes closed and breathing hard, hand on his thigh.  His jeans are open and there is cum on his shirt.  He looks like an erotic photo.  Gabe sits down next to him.

“Are you okay, mi corazón?”  Gabe asks.  

Bill nods.

“No, really?” 

Bill nods again.

Gabe begins dabbing at Bill’s face with the washcloth, wiping dried cum from his face.  There’s no hope for his hair – it sticks to his forehead, almost shining from sweat; he’s going to have to wash it.

“You’re ruining it,” Bill breathes, but he sits up, looking drained and small.  Gabe supports him as he stands, not because Bill necessarily needs it, but because Gabe wants to be comforting.

He gives Bill a warm kiss to his forehead.  It’s damp with sweat, and Gabe brushes away a few strands of the hair plastered there.

“Really fucking ruining it.”  Bill repeats.

“I’m your boyfriend, baby.  I love you.  I’m always going to want to take care of you.  And if you’re going to make me do this, then please let me take care of you.” 

Bill gives a small noise that Gabe takes as agreement.

“Let me see your face.”

Bill turns so that Gabe can see the still-angry skin of his cheek where Gabe had struck him. 

“I’m sorry, love, I’m so fucking sorry.”  He strokes Bill’s cheek and Bill winces a little.  Gabe withdraws his hand immediately.

“Don’t be.  It was amazing.”  Bill turns his face back to look at Gabe.  “It was really hot, perfect.  Thank you.  I know it must be torturing you.”  He leans forward to kiss Gabe’s own cheek.  “Thank you.  It doesn’t hurt that much, really.”  Bill gives Gabe a small smile but Gabe can’t bear to match it.

“We’ll put some ice on it.”  Gabe says.  “After we have a bath.”

Bill nods.

“Okay.”

Gabe helps Bill undress; his clothes are gross, damp with sweat.  As Gabe pulls material from Bill’s body, he presses small, loving kisses to each bit of newly exposed skin, paying special attention to Bill’s hips, one of Gabe’s favorite features of the softly angular landscape of Bill’s body. 

Bill has given up protesting, he puts his hands on Gabe’s shoulders and allows Gabe to work, making soft noises of appreciation when Gabe’s lips touch his skin.  Once Bill is undressed, he allows Gabe to guide him to the bathroom.

Bill sees the bathwater running and shakes his head.

“I’m sweaty.  The water will get gross.”

Gabe pets his hair.

“Then we’ll shower it off afterwards.  For now, just relax.” 

He pulls Bill into an embrace and he feels the stiffness of Bill’s body drain away as he holds him.  Bill sighs into Gabe’s neck and Gabe tightens his arms around Bill.

“Thank you.”  Bill says quietly.  “For always giving me what I need.  You _do_ always take care of me, no matter what that means.  Even when giving me what I need is hurting me even though you hate it.  I know you didn’t mean any of that stuff.  I love you.”

“I did mean the part about you being pretty.”  Gabe teases, and he feels Bill’s lips curve into a smile against his shoulder.  “I love you, too.”

“I know.”


End file.
